On the Wings of a Dove
by JB Rose
Summary: Come on a journey and watch three year old Bella grow into a beautiful Swan. Watch as she learns about what the word 'family' actually means and what it is like to be mated to a vampire in a world where female vampires are rare. OC/Slash
1. Chapter 1

I stood waiting and watching as Charlie Swan lifted his precious cargo from the back of a small car. I didn't even have to read the writing that was printed on the door to know that it was a member of the FBI who handed Charlie, a small suitcase and what looked like a stuffed toy of some kind.

I felt my three son's join me watching the scene unfold before us. We couldn't help but let small smiles cross our faces as the little girl wiggled in his arms burying her face into his neck and let out a small sigh before becoming quiet again. I turned my hearing back to the hushed conversation between the two men.

"As you can see she is underweight, and is suffering from malnutrition. The doctor that looked at her when we brought her in said that she'll need to get another full check up to make sure her throat is healing properly."

"I've all ready booked an appointment with one of the doctor's here for the next few days. What about _her?_"

I watched as the agent ran his fingers through his all ready messed up hair before shaking his head.

"She wasn't there, we have no idea _who_ got her out but it doesn't mean that we are giving up."

I had to swallow a growl as my anger suddenly increased.

"Jasper, you need to calm down."

I silently thanked Edward, and turned my eyes back to the two men still talking in hushed voices.

"We'll keep you updated. Yet again I am offering an agent to come and watch over the two of you."

I watched as Charlie, turned his head slightly so he was looking right into my eyes before flicking his eyes back to the agent.

"There won't be any need. Isabella, and I won't actually be staying here in the house. A _friend_ of mine has offered to let us live with them. He is the town doctor and his wife has agreed to look after Isabella, when I am at work. They have three teenage boys of their own and his wife is somewhat excited about actually having a girl in the house."

I bowed my head to hide some of the pain that filled my eyes. That wasn't always the case. I used to have two daughters of my own until Rose, still tormented by her dreams changed a child and in turn was killed by the Volturi and Alice, sweet Alice couldn't control her power to see the future and went mad. She died by my own hands as was her request. It was rare to find female vampire's as a whole and most of the time we took human mates, I was lucky that Esme, survived being turned.

I felt Edward's, hand on my shoulder causing me to look back at my three sons who through Jasper, sent me their love. I smiled at them, nodding my thanks. The sound of a door closing and the smell of petrol filled the air indicating that the young agent was leaving. Staying hidden in the tree's until we were sure he was gone we stepped into the now sleeping street.

Charlie, nodded his head as we made our way over to him. Charlie, knew who and what we were since our very first meeting and was changed mere hours later. I watched as Edward, slide round me and wrapped his arm around Charlie's waist, before leaning into kiss his check lightly causing both of them to purr lightly. It didn't really surprise me when Edward, announced that they were mates, they were perfect for each other. Charlie, even though a few years older than Edward when he was changed, seemed a lot older in many ways and balanced Edward out. My eyes were suddenly drawn back to the little girl who was starting to shiver in the nights cooling air.

I was surprised when Jasper, suddenly appeared with a blanket and was holding out his arms to take Isabella. Charlie, carefully passed her over and watched as Jasper, wrapped her in the blanked before bring her head to rest in the crook of his neck as he started to purr. I felt Charlie, stiffen for a fraction of a second before Edward, calmed him down again as he pointed out that at least their daughter would be safe.

I couldn't stop myself from grinning at his words. It seemed that Edward, had all ready opened his arms and heart to young Isabella. I turned to face Emmett, worried how he would feel now being the only unmated person in the house but by the way he was grinning at Jasper and Isabella, something told me he was fine. Noticing my eyes on him Emmett, turned and looked at me in silent question before working out what I was thinking. The twinkle in his eyes as he worked out what was bothering me caused him to let out a low laugh before he spoke

"I'm fine Carlisle. I've gotten a little sister out of all this who is currently turning a funny blue colour."

I span round and noticed that young Isabella was indeed turning blue. The look of fear crossed Jasper's, face as he pulled the blanket closer to her body.

"Let's get a move on. The sooner we get our princess home and warm the better."

Taking one last look around we took off into the forest and towards the house. I couldn't help but notice how careful Jasper was being as he ran. The moment we entered our land the tension I didn't realised hung in the air disappeared. I didn't bother slowing down as the house came into view. In fact I picked up my speed the moment my mate's scent hit my nose. I let out a low growl as I saw her standing in the porch light waiting for our return. She was so small and young when I had changed her. I could feel myself becoming hard as I remembered the very first time I laid eyes on her. Her mother, had invited me to one of her garden parties in hope to gain some kind of prestige, instead I seduced her sixteen year old daughter and took her as my mate that very night.

The moment I had her in my arms I picked her up causing her to wrap her legs round my hips as I attacked her lips. I ignored my children as they walked into the house before closing the door behind them. I pushed her against the wall using my body to hold her there as I unbuckled my jeans and let them slide down my legs as I hitched her dress up giving me access to what I needed the most.

This wouldn't be gentle and by the sounds coming from my mate she knew this and didn't care. I licked her neck as I thrust into her hard and fast before biting down on her neck filling her with my venom. The moment she smelt like me again I slowed my movement's and started to actually make love to her. Making sure that she came at least twice before I did I lowered her to the ground before redressing myself. Placing a deep kiss on her lips I took her in my arms

"Hello my beloved one."

She giggled as she buried her head in my chest before speaking

"Hello, to you too my strong one. I am not going to complain about what we just did but I was wondering if I could go and meet the newest member of our family?"

I looked down at her smiling face and nodded my head causing her to let out a small scream of happiness reminding me of her actual age before she tried to wiggle out of my hold, causing me to let out a small growl.

"Esme, behave. We'll go in, in a minute but I have to inform you of a few things first. First Charlie and Edward are her parents, not us. Secondly, Jasper is mated to her, so we need be careful with our involvement with her in that front as well. Isabella, might also find it difficult to be around you for a while. From what I read in her report the bitch that called herself, her mother hurt her both physically and emotionally. So don't worry if for a while she is a bit shy around you. Okay?"

I watched as my mate nodded her head losing some of the sparkle that she had in her eyes from before. I felt bad for upsetting her but she needed to know. I gently started to purr to try and comfort my mate as a scream filled the air. Without thinking I dragged my mate into house keeping her behind me only to realise that Isabella, was awake and was scared.

I watched as Charlie, rushed down the stairs and brought her into his arms rocking her back and forwards as he tried to comfort her.

Charlies POV

The moment we stepped into the house, Jasper made his way over to one of the large sofa's that graced the room, as my mate turned the heating up before coming back to my side. I couldn't believe that my baby girl was actually in the same room as me. I could feel my eyes start to sting with tears I could never cry. I hadn't realised I had started to shake until Edward, pulled me into his arms and started to purr.

After almost a year she was finally where she belonged. I just wished that Jenks had found her sooner but I knew he did his best. I hadn't realised I had moved or that I was holding my daughter, hissing at Jasper, until my daughter made a little whimper before burying her head into my chest. I slide down to the floor holding her as close as possible before burying my head into her chocolate curls and purring. I felt Edward come and sit next to me and started to stroke my hair as Jasper, sat in front of me stroking my daughters back. The sound of Esme, screaming in pleasure brought us all to reality, it also broke the tension causing us all to laugh softly as not to wake the angel in my arms.

I jumped a little as I felt Edward's, lips suddenly ghost across my neck before he lightly bit my neck causing me to let out a small moan in pleasure. I suddenly found my arms empty as Emmett of all people took my daughter into his arms.

"Right, I know that in the whole pecking order of things concerning the little princess here I'm not anywhere near the top but can I suggest you three go up stairs and deal with your problems."

I didn't even have time to speak as I was suddenly pulled up stairs and into our room. Edward pushed me against the closed door before sucking on my neck as he slide his talented fingers underneath my shirt. He played my body like he did his baby piano and he made the most sweetest music from both of us. I couldn't help but wrap my arms round his waist and pulled he closer to me. More now than ever I need him both as my mate and now as my baby girls other parent. Letting out a small growl as he bit my ear before sucking it into his mouth, I ripped his shirt from his body. I pulled his head back so his neck was showing before I ran my nose down it inhaling his beautiful scent. Just as I was about to bite down on it I was brought back to reality by my baby girl screaming.

I shot out the door and down the stairs just as I heard both the back and front doors opening. I swang her up into my arms and started to rock her back and forwards as I told her she was now safe and no one was ever going to hurt her ever again. I could feel her warm tears soak through my shirt just as Emmett, suddenly returned with a little cup and what looked like chocolate milk.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I noticed she was waking up and thought she might have been thirsty."

I couldn't and didn't blame Emmett, I blamed myself.

"This is _not_ your fault and if I dare hear you think that way again..."

My mate didn't have to finish what he was going to say as I shuddered and tried to not reach for the mating mark that graced my neck. I was brought back by the sweetest sound in the world

"Is that chocolate milk for me, Mr teddy bear?"

The smile that crossed Emmett's face light up the whole room as he nodded his head to my daughter's question.

"Daddy, down daddy."

I was slightly worried about her request but decided to see what she would do. Placing her carefully on the floor, she swayed for a bit before slowly walking across the floor keeping her eyes on her feet. When she finally reached Emmett, she actually smiled as if she was happy to have made it that far. She reached up and tilted her head to one side

"Mr Teddy Bear, can I have my drink please."

We all watched as he knelt down so they were nearly face to face and handed her the cup before asking her the one question I know was going through my mind

"Why, Mr Teddy Bear?"

She tilted her head to the side and shook her head

"You look like a bear, but a kind one.. So you must be a Teddy Bear."

Em, nodded his head before handing her the little cup that I couldn't help but notice had pictures of animals on it before she suddenly scurried across the room and hid behind one of the giant ferns in the corner before she carefully sipped her drink. Not wanting to scare her we stayed where we were until she had finished her drink.

It was Jasper, that finally moved towards her ever so slowly before he knelt down in front of her hiding space.

"Princess, why don't you come on out and we can introduce ourselves to you?"

B POV

The last thing I remember clearly was my mommy wrapping her hand round my throat before the sound of wood breaking filled the air. After that everything become a blur as grownups suddenly started to appear. I remember dreaming that my daddy had found me and had taken me away from my mommy. I thought I was still dreaming when I opened my eyes to find that I wasn't in the dog bed my mommy had brought me to sleep in. It wasn't until I pinched myself did I realise that in fact I was awake and somewhere I didn't know.

I opened my mouth and screamed in fright only to suddenly find myself in my daddy's arms. He was harder than I remembered him being and colder but he was still my daddy. I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes even though I knew I was going to be in trouble. I waited for him to push me away and to yell at me for being so weak but all he did was hug me closer and start to rock me back and forwards. I sniffled as I heard a booming voice apologising to my daddy followed by a softer one telling my daddy off for something.

I titled my head so I could see the room once again but keep myself hidden beneath my hair. I wanted to scream again as my eyes landed on this giant who kind of reminded me of a bear I had seen in one of my picture books. I dropped my eyes and noticed he was holding a little cup covered in animals and what looked like chocolate milk. My throat still hurt from where my mommy had squeezed it and the more I looked at the cup the more my throat hurt. I took a deep breath before I asked the man bear

"Is that chocolate milk for me, Mr teddy bear?"

I wanted to giggle as the giant bear man smiled at me nodding his head as he did. A large part of me liked him straight away. Something told me I was safe around him. I wanted to get down so I could take my drink from him before someone took it off him, like mommy always did when her friends tried to give me things.

"Daddy, down daddy."

I was a little surprised at his reaction as he put me down. It was like he was worried I would hurt myself or anything but as long as I watched my feet I knew that I would be okay. I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I managed to walk to the man bear without tripping over. I looked up and had to tilt my head to be able to see him properly before I reached my hand up to take the drink from him.

"Mr Teddy Bear, can I have my drink please."

I was surprised when he knelt down in front of me before handing me the drink. A lot of the time most people would just throw things at me. I was more surprised when he actually asked me a question

"Why, Mr Teddy Bear?"

I tilted my head to one side thinking it was obvious but I then remembered that he was a grown up and shook my head and their lack of imagination before answering

"You look like a bear, but a kind one. So you must be a Teddy Bear."

As soon as he understood he handed me the cup. The moment it was in my hand my basic instincts kicked in and I ran to hide behind the closest thing I could find. From my hiding spot I noticed the room was full of strange people as well as my daddy. My daddy was a little different than what I remembered, his eyes were a deep gold colour instead of the brown I remember him having. I let my arms drop to his waist where the copper haired man had his arm wrapped round. I knew what that meant because of mommys neighbours. He seemed to make my daddy happy and I wanted to get to know him.

I let my eyes drift over to a couple standing by the front door. The man didn't look that scary but seemed to hold a lot of power, I would be careful round him. The lady that was wrapped in his arms scared me, I would stay away from her. My eyes grazed over my teddy bear and I couldn't help but smile. Him I really liked, maybe he will be my brother. I all ways wanted a brother.

My eyes were suddenly drawn to the most prettiest man I had ever seen. He knelt down before me before holding his hand out for me to take.. I couldn't do anything but stare at him all the time thinking "mine". I never wanted anything more than I wanted him near me.

"Princess, why don't you come on out and we can introduce ourselves to you?"

I couldn't stop myself from letting out a small giggle before letting him pull me from my hiding spot. If I was a princess did that mean he was my prince charming, like in Cinderella?

The room sudden filled with laughter as my Prince lifted me into his arms and kissed my check that was bright red.

"If you want me to be your prince charming, my little princess then I will be. Now let me introduce you to everyone. You of course know your daddy, the man next to him is Edward. Edward is very special to your daddy and I know loves you as much as your daddy does."

I nodded my head and gave Edward a little wave which he returned before blowing me a kiss causing me to chuckle.

"Okay, now your giant teddy bear over there, is Emmett. Though I have a funny feeling he will let you call him whatever you want. I know for a fact he has been looking forward to having you as a little sister."

Like I did with Edward, I waved at him getting one back of him before he pulled a funny face. My Prince turned me to the two scary looking people causing me to bury my head in his shoulder.

"It's okay Princess, the man is Carlisle, he is going to be your doctor. He is also the head of our family. The women in his arms, is his wife Esme. She will be the one looking after you once you are settled. See Edward, Em and I go to school still and Carlisle works, I promise that she'll never hurt you."

I turned my head a little and still hide my face behind my hair as I gave them both a little wave before burying my head back into my Princes shoulder.

"And last of all Princess, my name is Jasper but you can call me Prince Charming if you want."

I giggled again before pushing myself back a little so I could see his face before I moved my hand to rest on his check

"My Prince Jasper?"

He nodded his head before pulling my head to rest on his shoulder once again. I couldn't stop myself from yawning as I wiggled closer into my Prince as my daddy made his way over to us.

"Angel, why don't we take you up to your room. It's late and I am sure that you would feel better if you sleep in an actual bed rather than a sofa or that _thing_ that women had you sleep in."

I yawned again and found my eyes closing before I could answer.

J POV

I felt my Princess, relax before her breath evened out to indicated she was a sleep once more. I couldn't stop myself kissing the top of her head as I purred lightly. Charlie, smiled at me before kissing his daughter's check and whispering a good night before turning to me.

"Why don't you put her to bed. I've left her a nightdress out on the bed. You can stay with her tonight if you wish but tomorrow morning she is mine. She is a lot more observant than a lot of people think and I would like to explain things to her as soon as possible."

I nodded my head before making my way up the stairs to the fourth floor. I walked into my room and opened the connecting door that used to lead to my study. Esme, converted it a week ago so my Princess was in between Emmett's and my room. Edward and Charlie's rooms were on the floor below us as well as their offices. The second floor belong to Esme and Carlisle, while the ground floor was used for family activities.

It took everything in me not to growl as I saw the bruises that covered my mates little body before I slipped her nightgown over her slim frame. Turning down the blanket I careful placed her in the middle of the bed before covering her up. I couldn't stop myself from lightly kissing her cheek, before I sat in the rocking chair keeping an eye on her.

The next few years where going to be hard on the both of us. I knew she could all ready feel the mating pull and she was only three. Carlisle, was lucky to find his mate when she was actually able to be changed. Add the fact Charlie, was her father, I would be spending a lot of time with Mrs Palm and her five daughters.

I heard the others go into their rooms before Em lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in and be quiet"

He walked in dressed only in a pair of boxers before sliding down so he was sat next to me on the floor.

"She is so tiny. I worry about her but I am also worried about you. How are you going to deal with having to wait for so long? "

"I have no idea Em. It's going to be hard but I am willing to wait for her."

Em nodded his head before falling silent as we sat and watched my Princess sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own, but I do play with. **

**A/N: Okay here is a list of Ages and who is with Who**

**Charlie 22- Edward 19**

**Carlisle23- Esme 16**

**Jasper 20- Bella 3 to15 in later chapters**

**Emmett 19- Jackson 15(will meet in later chapter)**

**Alec 18- Jane13**

**Peter 22- Charlotte 15(will meet in later chapter)**

**Before anyone complains about the age of some of the mates when they are changed, I promise it will make sense. There is a hint why in this chapter and even in the last.**

**I am going to post the edited chapter up once I actually get it back. So enjoy.**

B POV

I woke up to the smell of pancakes causing my tummy to growl in response. Mummy, never made me pancakes most of the time she wouldn't even feed me unless someone mentioned it and even then it was a dried biscuit. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes as I took in my new surroundings. I knew it was rude to stare but I couldn't myself. I heard a soft laugh causing me to blush as my eyes fell on my Prince.

"Good morning, my little princess. I've come to escort you to breakfast before I have to go to school."

I pouted at the thought of my Prince, not being here but I knew my daddy would be home. I raised my arms up in hope he would carry me causing him to laugh again.

"I'll carry you to the moon and back if I could my little Princess, and I don't want to leave you either but your daddy, wants to spend some time with you."

I giggled as he picked me up before lightly kissing my check. Instead of going through the main door which I could see led to the hall way we went through one of the others.

"I thought I should show you my room. On the other side is Emmett's, if you need anything at all our rooms are open to you. Though I do suggest that you knock before you enter Em's room."

I nodded my head before taking a good look round his room noticing it looked like mine but was in shades of greys and reds while mine was in whites and purples.

"Come my little Princess, before your breakfast becomes cold."

I buried my head in his neck as he took me through the house.

"You have your own bathroom that includes a toilet, it's just off your bedroom. I am sure Charlie, will show it to you later."

The moment we entered the kitchen I was handed off to my daddy who kissed me on the forehead before taking me over to the breakfast table where the rest of the family were waiting. Instead of placing me in a high chair, he sat down letting me sit on his knee as Edward cut up a few pancakes into small pieces before bringing some up to my mouth.

It was odd being feed by someone but the look of joy on his face as I excepted the food caused me to keep my thoughts to myself. Once I was full I buried my head into my daddy's neck again before speaking

"Thank you papa."

I didn't hear a reply but I was suddenly being cradled between my daddy and I guessed my papa causing me to let out a small giggle. Mummy, never hugged me like this and I missed it. I hadn't realised I was crying until I heard a shushing sound coming from my prince as my daddy passed me over to him.

"I know this is a lot to take in princess, I promise things will settle down eventually. Now Em, papa and I have to go to school. I promise that we will phone you at lunchtime to see how you are. Now have a fun day with your daddy, Carlisle and Esme."

I dried my eyes before nodding my head letting him kiss me on the forehead before handing me over to my over grown teddy bear.

"I'll keep your Prince safe little one. I'll see you after school."

I was then passed to my Papa, who hugged me before placing a kiss on my check and handed me back to my daddy. Then with a shrift goodbye they were out of the door leaving me alone with my daddy and the other two. I still wasn't looking forward to spending time with either one of them.

"Why don't we move into the family room and we can talk."

I didn't think he was talking to me so I went back so I went back to my own thoughts. Carlisle, reminded me to much of one of mummy's friends who would all ways try and touch me in bad places.

"Princess, I know that they were introduced to you last night but I'm not sure if you would remember them. The man is called Carlisle, this is his house. He is also going to be your doctor. I promise you that you are safe with him. He wouldn't hurt you."

I tried to nod but as soon as Carlisle stepped near us I started to shake in fright. I felt daddy become tense underneath me as he worked out what was scaring me.

"Isabella, has someone touched you in some way that was inappropriate?"

I curled into his chest and nodded my head

"Was it here?"  
I shook my head before telling him

"It was one of mummies friends"

I whimpered as my daddy let out a growl and brought me closer into his chest.

"Charlie, you need to calm down. We need to know what he did to her and to do that we need her to calm down."

I agreed daddy needed to calm down but I still didn't want Carlisle, to touch me, doctor or not. I stroked daddy's neck with my hand in hope it would work like it did when Papa did it. I heard someone speaking but I couldn't make out the words. I suddenly noticed that daddy had moved us to what I could only guess was his and papa's room.

It wasn't until we laid on the bed with me curled up on my daddy's chest did he start to speak again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner. I tried everything to get to you but she made it hard. It was Jasper, in the end that found you."

Jasper, really was my Prince Charming then. Rescuing me from the hands of the wicked witch and back to my daddy. I jumped a little when the bedroom door was suddenly thrown open and Papa came running into the room. He joined us on the bed as he wrapped us both in his arms as he kissed both of us on the head before asking my daddy something so fast I couldn't hear them. I suddenly felt myself being lift off of my daddy's chest and into the arms of my Prince.

I was a little surprised when he sat down on the floor by the bed so my daddy could still see me before he started to talk

"My little Princess, there are things we need to tell you but before we do can you please tell me where this _thing_ touched you and how much."

I could feel the tears fall down my face before I pointed to my panties and my butt causing them all to let out a low growl as my Prince, pulled me closer to his chest. I didn't dare to tell them how many times or the fact he did dirty things in front of me with Mummy.

"I will find him my little one and destroy him for you. Mark my word, he will never come near you again."

I nodded my head as I continued to cry into his shirt. I hadn't realised I had cried myself to sleep until I woke up still curled up on my Princes chest as he stroked my hair as he purred.

"Welcome back my little Princess. Are you hungry?"  
I shook my head before burying my head into his neck.

"Come on we need to have a family meeting. There is something we have to tell you. I promise it's nothing bad but it is a secret. Can you keep a secret princess?"

I nodded my head as he sat up. It wasn't until then I noticed that we were in his room and everyone was looking at us. Daddy, had a very worried Papa in his lap, as my Teddy Bear stood by the door looking like he had been crying. In fact the only one in the room that didn't look like they were upset was Carlisle, and even he reminded me of one of mummy's friends who liked to hit her.

"Princess, what do you know about vampires?"

I thought about it for a little while before answering

"Nothing, mummy never read to me and I wasn't allowed to watch the television."

"We're vampire's Princess, including your daddy."

I looked at my daddy, and then at my Prince, before frowning as I placed my hand on his chest a pushed against it. I also noticed that daddy, was a little colder than before but I honestly couldn't remember. My Prince, unbutton his shirt so I could feel his skin better.

"Put your head on my chest. Tell me if you could hear anything."

Doing as I was told I placed my head on his chest and yet again frowned as I couldn't hear anything. I slide off the bed and went over to my Papa and placed my ear to his chest as well getting the same result.

"We don't have a heart beat because we're no longer human. Our skin and temperature are the biggest give away to what we are. You'll also notice we don't eat like you do, we move faster than other people, stronger too. This weekend we are going on a hunting trip, and you can see us in the sun. I know it's a lot to take in but we need you to remember it's a secret."

I nodded my head as I looked at my Papa's eyes noticing that they were a gold colour, just like my Daddy's. I turned to look at my Prince's and noticed while they were gold they looked redder in colour. I walked over to my Teddy Bear who knelt down so I could look at his eyes and noticed like my Prince's his where a deeper gold colour. I was even brave enough to walk up to Esme and look at hers.

Unlike the males in the room Esme's were an all most silvery colour with a hint of gold causing me to get confused again. I felt my Prince come up behind me before picking me up as my Daddy, started to talk

"There is something else you need to know. In our world there is a thing called mates. It's kind of like love at first sight however it lasts a lot longer than that. Edward, is my mate as Esme, is Carlisle. There is one other mated pair in this house, Jasper makes up one half of that pair, the other half is you."

I turned to look at my Daddy, with a smile on my face as I tightened the hold round my Princes neck

"You mean that my Prince is all mine?"  
The room filled with laughter as my Prince, my mate span me round the room before landing on his bed as he laughed.

"Yes it does my little Princess. I'm yours now and for the rest of time, just like you are mine. I promise you I will be there for you no matter what. Just like your Papa and Daddy, my whole world now resolves around you."

I smiled at him before I remembered something I wanted to ask him

"Why does she have different colour eyes than you."

I pointed towards Carlisles mate as I asked

"Females, of our species are extremely rare. When they are changed they tend to keep a lot of their human appearances. Before Esme, was turned her eyes were grey in colour, the change turned them silver. When she feeds they get a gold tint to them."

I titled my head to one side and leant forward a little so I could see her eyes properly causing her to step forward a little. I couldn't help my reaction, I suddenly hide behind the biggest thing I could find, which just happened to be my over grown teddy bear.

I wrapped my hand round his ankle as I whispered an apology as my Prince, crawled over to me on his hands and knees, reminding me of a lion that I saw in a picture. I heard him purring causing me to smile a little before I found myself in his arms.

"It's okay my little Princess, Esme, well never hurt. Why don't we go down stairs and Esme, and you can get to know each other."

I nodded my head but was still a little wary of her.

**Four Days Later**

I waited by the stairs bouncing up and down for my Prince, Papa and Teddy Bear to return home from school. I could hear my Daddy, laughing as he brought down my bag. As soon as they got home we were going away for two weeks camping or in their case hunting while I stayed with whoever was about mainly my Prince. I felt Esme, come up behind me causing me to tense up a little before she moved to one side to give me some space.

I still couldn't find it in myself to trust her. Just sometimes when we were alone the way she would look at me would creep me out a little. Papa, who turns out could read minds told me it was because she wasn't use to being around another mated female no matter how young they were. I felt my Daddy come up behind me before I found myself suddenly on his shoulders. I didn't hear the cars coming up the driveway until they were coming round the last bend. I gasped as I saw my Prince, was standing up in the back of the Jeep, until I noticed why. Sat in the front seat next to Emmy, was a man I had never seen before. He looked like my Prince, but there was the odd difference between the two.

I giggled as my Prince suddenly jumped from the back and run up the stairs to take me in his arms. Daddy, and I spent the days together and in the afternoon I spent time with my Prince and Emmy. Yesterday Daddy, took me to the hospital to get a check up by Carlisle. It was the worst hour of my life and part of me disliked Carlisle, even more.

"Hello, my beloved little Princess. I brought someone I would like for you to meet."

I buried my head in his neck as the stranger stepped out of the car holding a stuffed toy. He slowly walked up to me and held out what turned out to be a wombat. I looked at my Prince, who nodded his head before I took it with a quick thank you.

"You're welcome, wombat. I'm Peter, by the way. Jasper's, older brother through blood, younger through venom."

I pulled a face a little confused.

"Peter, is actually my older brother. I was changed before he was, in fact I was the one that landed up changing him."

I nodded my head remembering what he told me the other day about his past. It take all four of them an hour afterwards to get me to calm down again. I felt my eyes prickling again at just the memory causing my Prince, to start to purr as Peter, stroked my hair and made little shushing sounds.

"It's okay my little Princess, I promise no one will hurt us like that again. That's it, take a deep breath."

I hugged my new toy in between me and my Prince as Peter, wiped the tears from my eyes causing me to give him a weak smile. I felt Papa and Daddy come over to us talking too fast for me to understand but by the smiles on my Princes, and Peter's faces I knew it couldn't be that bad.

"Bella, we've been talking and well what would you say if I told you that we are going to be moving. I mean everyone but Carlisle, and Esme. They are going to stay with some of their friends in Italy and well Peter, has invited us to go and live with him."

I smiled and nodded my head. The thought of getting away from Carlisle and Esme made me happy but the very thought getting to spend time with my boys and Daddy made me even more happier.

"I take that as a yes then Princess. Okay there is going to be a little change of plans then. We're still going camping but instead of going for two weeks, we'll come home of Monday."

The other's nodded before there was a suddenly whirl wind of movement and the next thing I was being buckled into Em's car.

**J POV**

I slide in next to my Princess, as Peter sat up the front with Emmett. The amount of excitement and lust in the air was slowly driving me up the wall. I was hoping to use this weekend to get Peter and Bella acquainted but if the last few minutes where anything to go by they got on great. I knew as much as Edward, and Emmett, loved Carlisle, they were ready to move out, Edward even more so since he found Charlie. Living with Peter, meant that we could all act our own ages for once. It also meant that I could spend as much time with my little Princess, as possible.

"I've just had a thought. Don't get me wrong or anything Jazz, I want you all to come and live with me but what about the little ones schooling?"

I smiled at my brother before answering

"Edward and I will be home schooling her once we get to the Island. We've both got teaching degrees as well as all the other paper work to do it. Before you bring up her needing friends her own age I've done some research and there is a play group thing that she can go to in the nearby town with Charlie for the next few years."

He nodded his head before turning to have a discussion with Emmett, about hunting bears. I turned my attention to my little Princess, who was gazing out of the window watching the tree's go by. I found myself stroking her hair and purring without even noticing. I was a little surprised when Charlie, brought up moving to Whitlock Island until Bella, was old enough to go to high school. It wasn't until he brought up her mother did I really understand. That was another reason we were all separating, Carlisle and Esme, where going to see Aro, about us being able to track her down.

I heard my phone ring and was a little surprised to see who was calling me.

"Hello Master Caius. To what do I own this honour."

"Don't use that tone with me my Nephew. Why did I have to hear from Aro, who heard it from Carlisle, that you were now mated?"

I closed my eyes just as my little Princess, let out a giggle as Emmett, put on the Lion King sound track.

"I take that beautiful sound was from your mate Jasper. If you were worried about telling me because of how young she is, well I thought you would know better."

"I'm sorry, that you had to find out through gossip rather than through me. Things have been a little hard though, I'm not sure what Carlisle, has told Aro, but my little Princess's, mother was a right little..."

I wasn't about to swear in front of my little Princess, and from the laughter that echoed down the phone my beloved Uncle worked out why.

"Well I can at least say this Peter, and you are going to have to watch your language. Can I talk to her?" 

"Hang on. Princess, there is someone who wants to say hello to you."

I put the phone on speaker

"Say hello, to my uncle Princess."

"Hello, my Prince's uncle."

I couldn't stop myself from purring as she smiled up at me as we heard dead silence from the other end of the phone before there was the sound of someone trying to take a deep breath, all most like they were chocking

"Hello to you to Princess and what is your name?"

I throw Peter, a look telling him to behave himself as my little Princess answered Caius

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella. Though uncle Peter, calls me wombat and my Prince, calls me Princess."

"I think Princess Bella, sounds like a great name for you, little one."

Peter, shoved his hand in his mouth to stop himself from laughing at how spell bound our Uncle was, Emmett and me however couldn't control ourselves from laughing, earning a growl off Caius.

"Why you laughing?"  
Oh my sweet innocent Princess, it was Peter, that filled her in between bouts of laughter

"Let's just say our Uncle, isn't exactly know for being... what's the word again... oh yes nice."

I watched as my Princess, frowned before talking again

"He is a lot nicer than mummy ever was, or any of her friends."

That stopped the laughter as my Princess, started to cry again. Without a word Em, pulled over to the side of the road as I unbuckled her and brought her into my lap as I threw the phone at Peter, who quickly left the car. A second later the door opened and Charlie, was holding his arms out for his daughter. Part of me didn't want to give her to him but I knew until she was of age I would have to share her with Charlie and Edward. I kissed her on the forehead before handing her over to Charlie, as Peter, handed me the phone back indicating our Uncle wanted to talk to me.

"I'm sending you Demetri, Jane, Alec and Felix. They will meet you at the camp site, Marcus, and I will be there by sundown tomorrow. Peter, informed me of everything."

Part of me was grateful that he was coming but part of me wondered why.

"I want her safe as well Jasper. She is only a child, what that _women_ put her through... She needs to be found and dealt with before she gets anywhere near Isabella again."

**Renee POV**

How stupid could people actually be. It was a simple task really, find the brat. It was like she had suddenly disappeared into thin air. I turned round, and threw the closest thing to me into the wall . She was my way out of the hell hole I had dug myself into and now she was gone. I jumped as the door swang open revealing the one man I never wanted to see again and would the moment I gave him what he wanted.

"I'm disappointed in you Renee. All you had to do was give me your daughter, and you even managed to stuff that up. Was it so hard a task to do?"

I didn't even flinch as he smacked me across the face, being all to use to it before he pushed me to my knees. I knew what was coming next and opened my mouth before he could break my jaw by forcing it open.

This was supposed to be the brat doing this, not me. When I find her, she will pay for this.

**B POV**

I didn't even realise that we had arrived at the campsite until I suddenly heard voices I didn't recognise. I rubbed my eyes realising that I had been put to bed in one of the large tents that they had brought with them and the voices were coming from outside.

I wrapped one of the blankets round myself and hugged Truffles the wombat to my chest before carefully shuffling towards the voices. The moment I left the tent they stopped and I was suddenly looking into the eyes of my Papa.

"Hello sweetie, did we wake you up?"

I shook my head as he picked me up cradling me to his chest as he moved us towards the fire. I frowned as I noticed that my Prince , Emmy and Peter, where missing.

"They'll be back soon Bella. Are you hungry?"

I nodded my head as I watched Daddy, toast what looked like a Cheese and Tomato over the fire.

"Why don't I introduce you to our visitors. I promise you that they will never hurt you in any way."

I slowly nodded my head as I noticed that they all sat near Carlisle, and Esme. Before Papa, could say anything I turned my head towards the forest and smiled as my Prince, came walking out of it. The moment he realised I was awake he walked over to us and picked me out of my Papa's lap and placed me on his instead.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up my little Princess. Now I believe that Edward was going to introduce you to our visitors. The tall one that is built like Emmett, is Felix. He is an old friend of Peter's and mine. The one next to him is Demetri, he has a gift like Papa, Daddy, you and me. He can find anyone in the world, apart from you. The boy next to him is Alec, another one with a gift and the girl next to him is Jane both his sister and mate, also gifted."

I let my eyes linger on each of them until they landed on Jane. Like Esme, she was a lot small than the males, also younger. She gave me a small wave which I returned causing her to smile at me before moving so she was standing in front of us.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

I shook my head causing her to smile at me again as she lowered herself to the floor just as Daddy, handed her my dinner.

"I know your older enough to feed yourself but I was wondering if you would mind me helping you just for tonight."

I nodded my head just as a low hissing sound filled the air. I didn't see Carlisle, drag Esme, away from the group as Jane, handed me a small piece of my dinner. There was something about Jane, I liked. In fact I didn't feel scared around any of our visitors causing me to glare at my Prince.

"It's nothing to do with me, my little Princess."

I continued to glare at him as he put his hands up in surrender causing everyone else to laugh before Jane, brought me back to my food.

J POV

Watching my little Princess, interact with Jane made me happy and yet at the same time I didn't understand why she didn't like Esme.

"It might have to do with the fact Esme, has never been around another mated couple before and keeps glaring at Bella."

I let out a low growl causing everyone to freeze as I pulled my Princess, closer to my chest. It was a good thing that Carlisle, was in fact taking Esme, away from us or he might find himself mate less. I managed to calm down enough to allow my Princess, to eat but I couldn't let her go even after she fell asleep. When Carlisle, brought Esme, back I found myself moving us so she couldn't see my Princess. I felt Charlie, place his hand on my shoulder before he spoke softly to me

"Take her into the tent. The guards will stay watch tonight and the rest of us will go and hunt." I did as he suggested noticing the sky was becoming lighter just as a bird chipped, I didn't realise I had held her for so long. I laid her down letting her curls spread across the pillows causing me to let out a small purr. Rolling so I was on my side I pulled the spare blanket over the top of us as I pulled her closer to my chest.

My little Princess, was going to be the most protected person on this plant and if anyone ever thought of hurting her in any way again they well be dead before they could blink.

The next few years , I knew were going to some of the easiest for me. What worried me was beyond that. I knew how hard it was going to be for me to handle watch my Princess, grow into a young woman.

I stood there as Alec, lost control and changed Jane at the young age of thirteen because of his jealousies. I had spoken to both Charlie, and Edward about my fears several times and both gave me the same response

"If it was up to us she will never have sex. However as both vampires, and as mates we know that it is going to be hard for you to ignore the calling once she goes into heat. We ask that you try and wait until she is sixteen before you claim her like that or even think about changing her."

I smiled as I felt my Uncle's come into the clearing. They were early, and from the feelings I was getting off them I knew why. I heard the rest of the family returning soon after greeting the new comers. I didn't move from my spot, even after my two uncles entered the tent with smiles spread across their faces as my Princess, let out a sigh in her sleep and buried her face deeper into chest.

"She really is a little Princess."

I smiled up at Marcus, before moving my eyes to land on my Uncle's face. I knew very well what he was going to say.

"No. She is not going to be brought up in Italy. She needs her freedom, Charlie, Edward and I want her to have a normal life or as much as one as possible."

He frowned before sighing.

"Jane and Alec, will stay with you."

The look he gave me caused me to keep my mouth shut. Having Jane, around would actually be useful and my little Princess, could use another female companion around while she was growing up. Alec, was good friends with Peter, so I knew he wouldn't be a problem.

I nodded my head as I looked down into the sparkling eyes of my little Princess, who suddenly sneezed causing both Marcus, and Caius, to suddenly move forward causing me to let out a low growl before pulling my coughing mate into my chest and backing into the corner.

I could feel that she was warmer than normal and when she started to wheeze I started to freak out. Most of the time I would have taken her and ran away but I knew she needed her father. Hissing at my Uncle, and Marcus, I backed out of the tent and in the direction of Charlie and Edward. I handed her over to Charlie, who was trying not to laugh as he wrapped her up in what looked like one of my jumpers before Edward, handed her a small cup that smelt terrible and from the look on my Princess, face it didn't taste that nice.

When Charlie, handed her back to me I pulled her to my chest and started to purred as the camp was pulled down around us. It was time to go. Carlisle and Esme, said their goodbyes from afar before leaving with Felix. Demetri, left soon after but not before we exchanged numbers so he could keep us informed of his process. For the time being both Marcus, and Caius will be joining us until we got to Peter's house. I was a little shocked to find a second Jeep waiting for us and even more when it was Marcus, that informed me it was his.

"I don't do fancy."

I was trying to work out how we were all going to fit in the two cars when I noticed a motor cycle hidden.

"Jane, and I tend to travel by two wheels rather than four. It means we can see everything and protect our master's easier."

I nodded my head before noticing Charlie, moving my Princess's baby seat into Marcus's car.

"Caius, wants you two with him and Marcus, while Edward and Charlie will travel with Em and me. Alec and Jane, will be next to you. Wombat, is due for more stuff in four hours. We will stop then and give her some fresh air."

I looked down at my Princess and noticed she had fallen asleep. Placing her carefully in her seat, I wrapped her up in her blanket and shook hands with everyone before joining her. It was going to be a long few days. Turning my head I gave my whole attention to my sleeping Princess, drowning out everything else.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: I know a lot of you are probably going to complain about this chapter due to the fact that Jasper, is giving Bella who is only eight the sex talk. There is all mention about him having sex with her at the age of 15. You have to understand it's only been in the last 80 or so years that the age of consent has been around. When Jasper, was still human it was common for girls around the age of 15 to be married and with child. In fact in some cultures this is still the case. In today society I understand a lot of people find this subject wrong, so if you do I suggest that you stop reading this story now. **

It had been nearly five years since my little Princess had entered my life and I couldn't have been happier. Add the fact that we had finally moved to the island where no one but those I truly trusted could see and touch my princess. I felt my chest started to vibrate as my mind filled with the images of my mate coming home in tears because she was being picked on for having two daddies.

"Jasper, I can't find my maths book."

I let my eyes snap open as my Princess's face filled my vision and couldn't stop myself from smiling as she glared down at me.

"Well I don't have it love. Where was the last place you had it?" 

I watched as a blush splashed across her face as she drew her bottom lip between her teeth causing me to let out a low purr. Even though she was eight years old I sometimes found myself allowing my mating feelings to come to the surface but not to the a vast extent I wanted her body, for that I was willing to wait. I also noticed she still hadn't answered my question causing me to suddenly stand and cup her face in between my hands as I looked down at her.

"Well Isabella. You know I expect you to answer every question I ask of you honestly."

I watched as her eyes feel to the sand as she answered

"Last night on the back deck."

I found myself pulling her closer as I purred as her skin blazed red. Oh yes last night. I could still feel her soft lips under mine. I knew it was wrong and that she was still a child but she had asked what it felt liked and I wasn't one to deny her anything.

"I see. We better go and make sure it didn't fall under the deck, I don't think Edward, would be too happy."

I watched as she nodded her head before taking her hand in mine. We were in luck, her math book had fallen behind the swing seat. I managed to hand it to her just as Edward, come round the corner calling her name.

"There you Bella. It's time for your math lesson."

I couldn't stop myself from smirking as my beloved princess screwed up her nose before sighing and nodding her head. I pulled her against my chest as she went to follow Edward, before leaning down so my lips were against her ear as I spoke

"I need to go and hunt. I should be back before your lesson has ended however if I am not I want you to wait on the stairs for me. Pack your bag with a change of clothes, your history book, and a blanket. Peter and I are going to give you an overnight history lesson. Now off you go my princess."

I lightly smacked her on her backside causing her to let out a small yelp before running off inside. I felt Peter, standing at my shoulder, it wasn't until Edward's, voice filled the air did he speak.

"Why do I have a feeling that tonight we are not just going to be teaching her history?"

"I have spoken to both Charlie, and Edward after what happened last night. Even though they would prefer Jane, to be the one to tell her we don't know when Alec and her will be returning to us and as her mate it is my responsibility."

He nodded before he winked and run off asking if I was coming. I shook my head and sent one last wave of love towards my mate before taking off after him. I finally caught up with him at the boat and let him take the controls as I let the water droplets hit my skin as we speed through the water. The closer we got to the land the more my animal came out. It was on my princess's, sixth birthday that I changed my diet, it was also the day her bitch of a mother died at my hands.

Demetri, had been shadowing her for years as she went about her life. It wasn't until she suddenly disappeared that we became worried. Even Demetri, couldn't find her. I felt myself become more and more angry as I remember the bitch kidnapping my princess and handing her over to animal. I felt a smirk cross my face as I remember dismembering him as my Princess, wrapped herself around my leg.

I hadn't even realised we had arrived yet alone started to hunt until I felt the warm blood fill my mouth. I threw my meal in the river and quickly made my way back to boat. I didn't have to wait long for Peter, to rejoin me.

"Bella's sixth birthday"

It wasn't a question but a statement. I nodded my head as he jumped back in the boat and set us off again. I had no idea how long we had been gone for and I was starting to feel myself craving for my mate. I must have been projecting because Peter, made the boat speed up and before I knew it we were back at the island and I was running up the beach so fast I was sure my feet didn't even touch the floor. The moment my eyes landed on my young mate I let out a low growl and swept her up into my arms as I breathed into her scent. As she grew older it slowly changed from a fruity scent to a cinnamon mixed with cherry.

"I missed you Princess. You all ready to go?"

I felt her nod as she wrapped herself around my front and buried her head into my neck as I watched Peter, pick up the bag I asked her to have ready just as Edward and Charlie walked out the house.

"Angel have fun tonight, and everything Jasper, and Peter tell you to do. Jasper, I packed her some food and change of clothes."

I sighed as I realised that I would have to put my mate down to get it on my back before Peter, suddenly moved so he standing behind my mate holding her to me as I carefully slide the bag on over my arms before wrapping them round my mate once again.

Once Peter, was sure that I actually had her, he pulled away and let Charlie and Edward say their good byes. For the last two years she hadn't been out of either of their sights for more than five minutes unless she was with me. I could feel how worried they both where but what we were talking to her about needed to be done before we went back into the main world.

With one last kiss on the head I took off running towards the forest. I knew exactly where I was going to take her. She hadn't really seen much of the island, being restricted to the house and the beach. I could feel her curiosity as I slowed down just enough that she could actually see the surrounding area as I moved us further into forest. I could hear the waterfall long before my Princess, but I could tell when the sound hit her ears by the wave of giddiness I got off her.

"You're going to love this Princess. There is a little cabin that Peter, and I made for you to stay in right near the waterfall."

The closer we got to the cabin the more worried I became over the conversation Peter and I were going to have with her. I soon found myself slowing to a walk as I pulled my little Princess, even closer to my chest. I spent most of last night while she was sleeping on the phone to Marcus, in hope in his wisdom could tell me what to say to her as well as except.

"Jasper, our little Princess, is like none I have ever meet. She is older than her years, I am sure she will understand both you and Peter. I can tell you to expect a lot of questions that you must answer truthfully, over the next few years she is going to experience a lot of changes both from her own body as well as her connection with you. It's very rare to find a mate so young, let alone survive the mating connection as you two have done."

The moment we reached the cabin Peter, came out to help me with the bag. I never run at full speed when I had my Princess, in my arms of fear of hurting her. This often gave whoever was travelling with us enough time to set up some kind of safe haven for her. The moment Peter, touched me I was flooded with calm.

"Relax, Major. Everything is going to be fine."

I didn't get to respond because my Princess, was wiggling to get out of my hold, as she shot me with a wave of impatient.

"Isabella, I am going to let you down but you are not to run off. I will take you to see the waterfall in due to time. You need to eat first."

I realised her and slowly lowered her on to the floor. Once I was sure that she was okay I took her hand in mine and led her to the cabin as Peter, brought up the rear. Once I had made sure she had eaten enough I took her for a look at the Waterfall, now called Bells Springs, named after my beloved Princess thanks to Em. I closed my eyes and let my angels happiness wash over me as Peter, chased her through the clearing causing her to giggle. The calm before the storm. My Princess, decided to take her history lesson by the waterfall which gave Peter, time to get the cabin ready for the talk that was a head. Carlisle, had suggested books but really they were only helpful to a certain extent and didn't really explain what it was like to be mated to a vampire while going through it.

By the time the sun was setting my nerves were on edge and my little Princess, could tell.

"Jasper, what is wrong? You seem worried about something, did I do something?"

"No, my beloved one. It does have something to do with you but it's not bad. Let's get back to the cabin and get you comfy and I'll explain."

Peter, had done great setting everything up including having a range of sweets for our Princess, including a large tub of Boysenberry ice cream her favourite. She looked at both of us before her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh honey, don't cry. You're not in trouble, in fact tonight is suppose to be happy occasion."

I allowed Peter, to wrap his arms around my mate as I stroked her hair and purred.

"Come on my Princess. Let's get things started."

I allowed Peter, to pull her towards the pile of cushions we had stolen from the house and into his lap before I sat in front of them taking her hands in to mine.

"Princess, you know what happened last night on the deck?"

I watched as she ducked her head causing her face to be hidden suddenly by her long silk hair. It however didn't hide the fact that she was blushing we could smell it.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about my beloved one. As much as I fought with myself about it I enjoyed myself as well. The next few years are going to be both difficult and fun for us two. Even though you are only eight years old your body is going to go through a lot of changes and rather quickly."

"Jasper, if you're trying to give me the sex talk Jane, gave it to me before she left."

Peter, and I looked at her before at each other. It was Peter, who broke the silence

"Bella, honey what she tell you exactly?"

"That my body is going to go through many changes, that bits of me will grow, and once a month until you change me I will experience monthly bleedings..."

I held up my hand to stop her before leaning forward and kissing her forehead. I sent a silent thank you to Jane, and put a reminder to get her something nice for making this talk a little easier on me.

"So she told you the basics, that actually make what I am about to tell you that much easier. Yes all that will happen to you but because of your connection with me it will happen to you a lot faster than it would if I wasn't around. Do you remember asking why there was so few females vampires? and those you have meet are young?"

I watched as she nodded her head before I went on

" I can't give you the medical reason behind it, you'll have to ask Carlisle or Marcus about that but I can tell you what I know. Males of our kind are very protective of our mates as you very well know."

I couldn't stop smiling as her giggle filled the air and soon both Peter, and I were laughing with her before I turned back to the topic at hand.

"Well the older a female gets before her mate meets her the more likely she is to be tainted. I am not just talking about sexual partners but other things like smoking, drinking, drugs to name some things. Older females also start to think about having children and starting a family, they also can't handle being told what to do. If a male of our kind finds his mate when she is older he tends to kill her rather than allow her to live. Those that are changed tend to go insane and are mainly killed to keep the population safe."

I really hated having to explain this part of it to her but from the feelings I was getting off her she wasn't scared just confused.

"Does that mean I will go insane if you change me?"

I shoot up and pulled her into my arms

"No Isabella. Listen to me when I say you will never have that problem because you came into my life at such a young age. You have grown up surrounded by vampires and not only know our laws but also what to except as my mate."

I felt her relax in my hold as Peter, started to get her a bowl of ice cream.

"Come and eat your ice cream and then I will continue with your new lesson."

She sat in my lap as I feed her ice cream as Peter, read to her from her history. Once she had finished she changed into her Pj's and I wrapped her up in her blanket before I pulled her back into my lap before she spoke

"You said this was a new lesson? What do I have to learn?"

Peter , winked at me before standing up to leave causing Bella, to look at him in confusion.

"I'll be back in the morning Wombat. Jasper, can look after you."

He bent down and kissed the top of her head before nodding at me. He turned the lights off as he went leaving us alone with just the fire.

"My beloved Princess, between now and the time you are changed you and I are going to spend a lot of time alone together building our mating bound. What took place last night will happen a lot in the coming years. You will also be moving into my bedroom and when you start high school I will be coming with you. As out bound grows stronger I will become more protective of you and expect more from you because of it. There will be times that I have no doubt you will want to hate me but no matter what I will all ways love you and worship the ground you walk on."

I close my eyes and purred as I felt her fingers start to trace the veins in my arm as she hummed to herself. I knew she was thinking through what I had just said to her. I lost track of time before I felt her move so she was all most straddling me before she tilted her to the side

"What did you mean earlier by everything happening to me quicker than normal?" 

Of course she would chose to ask that question. I leant forward so my forehead rested against hers before I answered

"Your body will make itself ready for me to take you when you are in your early teenage years. So even though you could be anywhere between thirteen and fifteen your mind and body will be that of a grown woman. Alec, is actually a lot older than Jane, by at least seven years. Like you both of them were brought up around vampires. Alec, was turned by Aro, when he was twenty and Jane, was thirteen. Alec, had to wait two very painful years for her body to become ready enough for him to change her."

"But they both look so young."

"So will you once you are changed. Vampire venom doesn't just freeze us, it also removes any excess fat from our bodies. In females it's more noticeable than it is with the males."

She nodded her head before covering her mouth as a yawn escaped causing her to blush.

"Come my Princess, it's time for you to sleep. I promise tomorrow night we will continue."

I stood up making sure she remained secured to my body before taking her to the bedroom. It wasn't the big just enough for the bed. I placed her on the bed telling her to move so she was against the far wall as I stripped off my clothes leaving me in my boxers. I made my way round the cabin making sure everything was locked up and that the fire would go out before making my way back to her.

The moment my eyes settled on her I couldn't stop myself from letting out a low purr. She had fallen asleep curled up into a tight ball exactly where I told her too. I knew in my mind that she was still young but I knew in the next five to seven years I would be taking her fully. I crawled into the bed and brought the blanket up to cover us as I curled myself around her small frame.

After meeting the bitch of her mother, I knew my Princess, would remain rather tiny in size in both height and in weight. I had shared my worried with Charlie, the night after I had killed her mother.

"Jasper, you are one of the most feared men I have ever known. No one will are challenge you. Add the fact she has been adopted by the Volturi, has Emmett and Peter, as her older brothers and Edward and me as her parents I think she is protected enough."

I closed my eyes and started to sink my breathing with my mates and soon found myself 'sleeping' for a better word wrapped round my young mate.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a month since we moved back to civilisation if that is what one would call this hell hole of a town we were currently situated in. This was mainly so I could get use to Isabella, being around other people and so she could attend high school at least for a few years. Ever since Isabella, and I had allowed our mating link to grew since she was eight years old I found it hard to let anyone near her including her own father.

It also didn't help that she was turning into my perfect mate. Even though she was only fifteen her body was that of a young woman of maybe eighteen years old. She was just over 5ft 4, her long chocolate hair flowed down her back in tight curls so it sat at the base of her spin. Her hips were noticeable and gave her a perfect hour glass figure. Yes my princess was made perfectly for me and every other male who laid eyes on her since we arrived. I felt the possessive growl rip from my lips just as I suddenly felt our bed dip as my beloved mate came and bounced on it trying to get my attention. I had left her with Peter, who was teaching her Swedish of all things.

"What has you so upset my beloved one?"

I let my eyes open to fall on her and couldn't help let out a small purr before I shot up and pulled her into my arms causing her to let out a small scream in surprise before she lightly hit me on the arm.

"I'm just not looking forward to sharing you tomorrow that is all Princess. All those males looking at you, wanting you, lusting after you..."

I stopped talking as she captured my lips with hers. It didn't take long for me to dominate the kiss nor for me to flip us over so I was covering her body with mine. I could feel my inner monster straggling against the gate that we had put up to protect our mate and her innocence. It had been getting harder and harder to hold him back ever since she started her monthly cycles and now she would be away from us for hours at a time

"JASPER..."

I let out a low growl as Jane, walked into the room shaking her head as she did so.

"I know it's getting harder but you know that you could hurt her if you give before she is turned. Now I sent her up her to tell you we need to go shopping for school stuff and that Caius, is here."

I placed one last kiss on my Princess, lips before pulling her up with me.

"I'll let you get ready Princess, while I go and great our guest."

She nodded as her fingers found the pendent on her necklace Aro, had given her the last time he visit the island. If it was one thing I never really had to worry about was that wasn't going to be protected enough. Felix and Demetri, saw her like a little sister, while Jane, basically saw her as a daughter. My uncle, Caius, and Marcus, saw her as their Princess, and would do anything for her.

I kissed her one more time before quickly leaving the room before I went against everything and changed her then and there.

That was yesterday afternoon.

I stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs trying very hard not to run up the stairs and kidnap my mate. Today was the first day of high school for us and I really wasn't looking forward to it one bit. I was lucky Jane, could pass as the same age as my Princess, and would in all her class or my beloved one would be back on the island before anyone could so much as blink.

"Well how do I look?"  
I was brought back to reality as my mate span round in front of me showing me what she looked like in her school uniform. She let out a low screech as I pushed her up against the wall and captured her lips with mine.

This was going to be harder than I thought. Jane had plated her hair into two braids that run down the back of her black school blazer, her skirt finished just above her knees but flared out add that with the knee high white socks and shirt and I was a goner.

I heard several coughs behind us causing me to let out a warning growl as I my lips made their way down to her neck. I might not be able to change her yet but every male in that school would know that she was taken. I finished marking her and pulled back letting her slide down the wall and my body before I span her round so we were facing our family.

Charlie, shook his head as he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to miss you kiddo."

Today was going to be hard on Charlie as well. Not only was Isabella, going to school but so was his mate. I watched as Edward, wrapped his arms around both of them just as Caius and Marcus walked through the door. They were both here to keep Charlie, occupied during the day as well as start to set up things for me to change my mate. It was Peter, who called the end to their moment

"Sorry about this but we have to get going."

Charlie, kissed both of them on the head one last time before we marched out of the house.

By the time lunch time came about both Edward and I were just about ready to kill half of the male population of the school for their thoughts and feeling over Isabella. We had claimed the largest table in the room and was currently waiting for Emmett and Peter, to arrive with my beloved mate. It was a surprise when they arrived a few minutes later not only with my mate, but two other people I had never meet before.

My mate skipped up to me and sat in my lap ignoring the glares she was getting from the teachers as well as some of her fellow peers. What really surprised me was when Peter, sat down pulling a little blond girl on to his lap and buried his face into her hair, while Emmett, held out a seat for the young boy that was with them before seating down and taking the young man's hand causing him to blush.

"Jazz, let me introduce you to Charlotte, and Jackson. They are in all my classes."

I nodded my head towards both of them before I went about feeding my mate as Edward, took over asking the questions that were floating round my head. In the end it turned out that Charlotte and Jackson, were actually twins even though looking at them no one would have guest. Jackson,` was well over six foot tall, even though he was only 15, his hair unlike Charlotte's was all most black with brown strikes through it. The only thing they had in common was their eyes, both of them had one brown, one blue. It also turns out they were both more aware of what were where than they should be. To say their story was a little shocking for my mate was an understatement but to the rest of us not so much.

"Mum, feel in love with a vampire and one thing led to another and here we are. Our dad lives in Italy, our mum died during our birth. We have a guardian who looks after us, even though we don't really need it."

"How is that even possible? I mean I know all about the whole mating thing but..."

I span her round so she was straddling me earning quite a few glares off the teachers causing me to glare at them causing them to turn their eyes back to their plates.

"It's one of the reasons why I won't be intermit with you before you are turned Princess. Even though I am dead in a matter of words in certain areas it turns out that is not true. We can still produce babies and if you think about it really it's the woman who are the ones that actually change the most during pregnancy."

The bell sounded just as I felt my mates lust sweep over me causing me to let out a low growl in response.

"Come on Izzy, we don't want to be late. Mr Pond, doesn't like to be kept waiting."

My Princess, sighed before untangling herself from my hold and running off after Charlotte and Jackson, as Jane followed them silently. I had all most forgotten she was with us. I didn't move until she was no longer in my eye sight before following Peter, to our next class where he explained how Charlotte, skipped up to him and informed him that they were mates as where Emmett and Jackson.

One day that how long it lasted. By the time the last bell rang Charlie, was in the office being told that we were no longer allowed in the school. The final straw was Emmett, throwing this kid who called Jackson, a fag through a glass door.

Nothing was said until we got home including Charlotte, and Jackson how was still crying in Em's lap. The moment the front door opened Charlotte, was off and into the arm of Marcus, with a cry of daddy.

Ignoring everyone else I pick my Princess, up into my arms and carried her towards our room. I slammed the door closed behind us before pushing her into it capturing her lips with mine as I ripped her shirt from her body. The monster in me wanted to claim her but I knew that I couldn't allow that to happen. At least not yet.

I pulled back letting my lips graze down her check, to her jaw and lastly to her neck where I licked and sucked on her pressure point where soon my mating mark would lay. It was becoming harder and harder to resist claiming her. I forced myself away from my mate allowing her to slide down the door until she pooled on to a puddle on the floor panting.

"I should apologise my mate, but it is becoming harder to resist you. Do you have any idea how difficult it is becoming? Do you know how much I crave you? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANTED TO KILL EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO SO MUCH AS LOOKED AT YOU TODAY?"

I could feel my mates fear as she slowly reached for the door handle causing me to hiss at her in warning. She knew better than to try and run away from me. I smirked as a small whimper left her mouth as she dropped her hand back into her lap. Good girl.

I walked towards her slowly and lowered myself so I was knelt in front of my Princess and licked her checks to capture the tears she was crying purring as I did.

"Pack a bag Princess. We are leaving."

I stood up picking her up with me and gently nudged her towards our closet. Once I was saw she was doing as she was told I made my way quickly down stairs. I loved my Princess, more than anything including our family. The moment I walked into the room everyone stopped talking and looking at me in worry. Ignoring everyone I moved towards Charlie, who looked like he was about to cry and he wasn't the only one. It took just four words for me to break down at his feet

"It's time isn't it?"

I nodded my head as my body curled in on its self . I had tried my hardest to control my instincts, let her live a while longer but today had pushed both mine and the monsters limits. What happened up stairs proved that to me. I had never yelled at my mate before. I felt a small hand rest on my shoulder that didn't belong to my mate causing me to let out a low growl before I could stop it.

"Jasper, I can't say I know you but I can tell you from what I have witnessed at lunch time and even now, that you are a very loving, caring mate. You've been fighting your instincts for a while now I am guessing?"

I found myself rolling onto my back and nodding at Charlotte, who was wrapped tightly in Peter's arms. Before I could blink my Princess, appeared and had curled herself on my chest and my arms where wrapped around her as tightly as I could without causing her physical pain. It was Marcus who was looking at his son and Emmett, snuggled up on the sofa that continued where his daughter had finished

"Jasper, I know you hate turning her so young but after the amount of stress you put yourself throw in denying your instincts the more likely it is that you might land up hurting her. You witness what happened between Alec and Jane and even Charlie and Edward. There is one way that you can maybe pull it out until she turns 16 in a few weeks and that is for the two of you to leave and move back to the island by yourselves but even then it might be hard."

I nodded my head again still unable to actually speak as I pull my Princess, further up my body so I could bury my head into her hair.

"Jazz?"

I felt my body become tense under her with need just from her saying my name. I could feel my teeth slowly become sharper, and from the gasps that filled the room I could tell my eyes must have turned solid black. The only time this had ever happened was when the monster or the Major, as Peter called him was coming out.

B POV

The second I whispered his name I could feel his body change. I had only experienced this once before when I was little girl and Renee, my mother had tried to sell me as a sex slave to pay for her debts.

I still had nightmares of my mate, finding me and slowly ripping her to bits while I was half hidden behind him covered in blood. I remember him licking me all over once he had bathed me coving me with his scent. Before I could blink we were suddenly up stairs and locked in our closet as a deep growl left his mouth.

"Isabella, tell me you are ready?"

I tried to figure out what he was asking. Was he talking sex or changing me? I hadn't realised that I had said it out loud before he answered

"Both my Princess. I want to be in you as I change you."

I wanted him but I wasn't ready at least to have sex with him. I wanted to wait at least until I was sixteen. I was a little surprised when he suddenly moved us in to the furthest corner from the door and had me in his lap with my head on his shoulder as he spoke I realised that Jasper, had pushed his monster back

"I am trying here my Princess. I don't want to take you away from the family but if we stay I won't be able to control myself. What do you say about going back to the island?"

I nodded my head.

"Can we stay in the cabin rather than the house?"

The cabin was ours rather than the families even though the island belonged to Jasper. I had some very fond memories of us in that cabin, including our first proper dance.

"Did you pack?"

I nodded my head before throwing him a look. If there was one thing I had learnt was to do as I was told. Even though before today he had never yelled at me I learnt about the look from not only him but my own father, Papa and Peter. It was the do as your told before you force us to do something we don't want to do.

"Don't give me that look Princess. I could hear you crying all the way up here. "

I tried to hide my face in his chest but his fingers under my chin stopped me causing me to look in to his pitch black eyes.

"I hate making you cry. I can't promise that it won't happen again but I do promise I will all ways love you. Now Caius, has empted the house so we could leave without incident. You can phone your dad and Edward once we are in the air."

I just nodded my head as I felt my eyes fill with tears over not being able to say goodbye properly.

"I am sorry my little Princess, I wish this would be easier on you."

I wanted to nod again but I couldn't find it with me to do so. I hadn't even realised that he had left the room with our bags before he suddenly reappeared and picked me up like a bride before carrying me down to the car. I couldn't stop the little giggle that left my mouth as I saw the stuffed wombat that Peter, had given me the first time I ever meet him was waiting for as well as a family photo taken a few weeks ago of Charlie, Edward and me.

It was a reminder that no matter how far apart we were they all ways loved me. Without thinking I grabbed the wombat and held it to my chest as Jasper, buckled me up just like he did when I was little before his tongue flickered over my cheeks licking up my tears.

J POV

I couldn't help myself. The moment the saltiness of her tears hit my tongue I found myself become hard. I could feel the monster in me trying to let loss and take her, here and now but we needed to wait.

_I want her. Why won't you give her to me?_

I shook my head before closing her door, putting at least some kind of barrier between us.

_Why do you keep denying us what belongs to us. She is our mate, claim her."_

I can't. Not when she is not ready for us. I will not rape our mate. She is letting us turn her, away from the family. We can wait a little longer.

I had this argument with myself in mere seconds of me closes her door and walking round the car to my side. I didn't bother trying to hide the fact my body was turned on. It won't be the first time my Princess, had seen me in such a way. I had to shake my head as I remembered the first time she ever got a look at a males genitals. I was brought back by my Princess's voice.

"What are you thinking about? Your projecting."

I kept my eyes on the road as I answered her question

"The time you walked in on Emmett. I am still not overly happy about it."

"It happened five years ago and trust me when I say I still have nightmares about it. I would say it put me off sex for life but something tells me that won't be the case once I am ready."

I let out a low growl at her words and felt my jeans become even tighter as I press the gas to the floor. The quicker we got to the plane the sooner I could relieve some of the pressure.

_Maybe our mate could help us_

For once I was in agreement with the Major. I wasn't planning on taking her innocents but maybe... no I won't do that to her. She was too young. The further we got away from the rest of the family the more relaxed I become and the more I questioned even turning her just yet. Marcus , was right I needed to spend time with her alone until she turned sixteen.

I slowed the car down stopping just meter's from the family plane. I couldn't stop myself from letting a smile cross my lips as my mate giggled as she saw who was going to be our pilot back home. Before I even had time to open her door let alone mine she was running into the arms of Afton and his mate Chelsea. I couldn't stop the growl that left my mouth as I got out the car.

_She should have waited for us. She is our mate. She should be punished_

I stalked over to her and tore her from Afton's arms sending him a warning growl as I replaced my scent. I felt my mate relax into me showing her submission as both Afton and Chelsea bowed to me and hurried up the stairs to get the plane ready.

"When we are up in the air Isabella, I am going to punish you. You know better than to leave my side especially while our mating is at the stage it's at. You know very well I am having trouble controlling myself."

My Isabella's, little ass is going to be a lovely red colour by the time I had finished with her. It was time her lesson went from verbal to practical. I felt her fear as I picked her up and place her over my shoulder giving her backside a quick tap causing her fear to increase. She knew what was coming and she knew it would hurt.

I held her in my lap as the plane made its way down the runway. The further we got from the ground the more fear I felt from her. The second we got the all clear I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom before placing her on her feet.

"You know I don't want to do this Isabella, now strip."

I could smell her tears as she did as she was told. Since her arrival Charlie, only had to punish her once and that was because she broke one of Aro's, Ming Vases and then he was gentle. I knew the monster and me were in agreement that this would not be gentle.

I made my way to the bed and sat on the edge before pointing to my lap. She shuffled her way over not as quick as I would have liked but I could understand why.

"The sooner you come over here, the sooner we get it over with."

She moved a little faster and when she was within arm's reach I pulled her so she was across my lap.

"You know why this is happening Isabella. You also know I take very little comfort in doing this but you are my mate and you seem to have forgotten that by running into the arms of another man."

I made it as fast as possible but by the time I had finished her beautiful backside was a flaming red colour and I was hard as hell because of it. I knew it was wrong for me to feel this way but I had waited for so long for her to grow into the lovely young lady that was spread across my lap. What shocked me was that I could smell her arousal grow the more I smacked her.

I knew what was happening of course, I had seen it between Alec and Jane and once by accident between Charlie and Edward, but they were all vampires when it happened.

"Jasper?"

I let out a low growl before arranging us on the bed so she was under me, both of us naked.

"Sleep my mate. I will wake you when we have landed."

I flooded her body with so much calm that she soon drifted off into a light sleep. It was the only thing stopping me from claiming her in every way. I needed to phone Marcus, the moment we land. This shouldn't been happening, not yet, not now.


	5. Chapter 5

**This hasn't been edited mainly because I couldn't be bothered. Add the fact the last time I updated this was in May I thought I would update it sooner rather than later. This chapter introduces you to the Major. Just remember he is not the most loveable people around, well unless you're Bella.**

**Enjoy. Oh yeah I don't own.**

I stood watching my young mate fall back asleep before I quietly left the cottage. I needed to talk to Marcus and I needed to have done it several hours ago. It took him less than a second to answer and even less time for me to explain what had taken place on the plane.

"I know it's supposed to be 'normal' between vampire mates but Bella is still human. She shouldn't be showing signs of arousal from being punished. It took every bit of my strength not to take her then and there."

I managed to fall silent as I waited for Marcus to actually say something. It felt like a hundred years before he actually spoke and even then it wasn't what I expected to hear from him.

"This is to be expected Jasper, if you would calm down for a moment you would remember that the closer the submissive mate gets to being taken for the first time their body starts to react differently. Just because Bella, is human it doesn't mean that things would be any different. Now as for the other problem, it ties in with the fact your mate is coming of age. The monster as you call it knows that her body is all most ready to be taken and will do anything in its power to prove to her that you would make a good mate."

I found myself pinching the top of my nose a habit I had picked up from spending too much around Edward. I knew what he was saying made perfect sense but at the same time a part of me was still worried. I hadn't realised Marcus had handed the phone to Caius until his voice hit my ears

"Jasper, listen to me. Stop trying to hold back what needs to happen. I know our Princess is still human but she has spent her whole life near enough around us so she knows what is expected. Stop acting like a human and be yourself."

_I told you so. You should listen to him. We are ready and so is our mate._

I let out low growl but knew that both the monster and Caius were right. I couldn't keep fighting what was normal and if what happened on the plane was anything to go by she was ready. Without another word I ended the phone call before throwing my phone into pool of water as I slowly let the Major come out from the cage I had placed him in.

_You have nothing to worry about. I won't take her until she is ready for us. Now I think it's time that we woke her up and let the mating begin._

B POV

I slowly opened my eyes only to find myself face to face with the Major. After what had taken place on the plane it didn't surprise me in the least, even though I was still horrified over my body's reaction.

Jane had spoken to me about the start of the mating ritual several times since my last birthday though as she said she could only talk from a vampire's point of view. I knew that at some point he would take me hunting and try and feed me in order to show that he could provide for me, thought the very thought of me drinking blood as a human grossed me out. He would also scent me to warn other males away from me and if needs be destroy any that didn't get the hint. Jane also told me about the pecking order and that Jasper will dominate me to make me submissive to him. I am not talking about calling him sir and worshiping the ground he walks, but the kind where I allow him to look after me and prove me with what I ever I need whither it be food or protection.

"What is my mate thinking so hard about that she has yet to greet me?"

I shook my head before leaning up and lightly pressing a kiss to the Major's lips. At first he allowed it to remain soft before he dug his fingers into the rat nest I called hair as he forced my mouth open with his tongue. I couldn't stop the moan that left my throat as he battled me for dominance. The moment he pushed his hips against mine I serenaded and allowed him to have his way with me. With one last thrust of his hips he moved his mouth off mine before kissing his way to my ear

"You still didn't answer me question Princess. What were you thinking about?"

I let out yet another moan as he lightly sucked on my ear before nipping at it.

"I'm waiting"

I knew it was a warning but I couldn't focus on anything but what his mouth was doing. It was until he bite down hard could I answer

"I was remembering the talks I had with Jane and what was happening."

I watched as he pulled back so he could see my eyes before letting a sadistic smile cross his face.

"Caius was right. You are more than ready for what is to take place. We need to get you changed Princess."

I nodded my head and allowed the Major to pull me from the bed before he tore the clothes I was wearing off my body before doing the same to his.

"I am not going to hurt you, well not too much."

I found myself shaking as he stalked closer to me, looking at me like I was his prey. Much to my horror I yet again felt my tights become sticky with my arousal which only increased as the Major knelt in front of me before spreading my legs wide open to the point I had to hold on to his shoulders in order not to fall over. I couldn't stop myself from crying out as he thrust one of his fingers inside of me hitting the magic spot just as he bite down of my bundle of nerves. This was the first time he had been the one playing with me and I wasn't ready for the consequences. I felt as he picked up speed with his finger and he continued to suck and bite causing my body to quickly hit its peck, what I didn't expect was for a fine liquid to suddenly shoot out of my body drenching his face and upper chest causing him to let out a low growl. Before I could blink I found myself straddling him

"Again Princess, cum for me."

Without warning my body did exactly what the Major told it to do yet again soaking his body with the liquid. By the time he finally dressed me in a short white summer dress with black polka dots on it; his whole body had been covered with the liquid. I still had no idea where it had come from. I knew I hadn't peed on him because it was a completely different colour and it looked thicker.

"It's your mating essence Princess. I am the only that can cause you to release it. It marks me as being taken. Once we have hunted I will be doing the same thing to you."

I couldn't stop myself from shaking in a mixture of pleasure and fright. I suddenly found myself being pressed into the Major's still naked chest, semi surprised to feel that it was dry despite what had just taken place.

"Jump."

I did as I was told and soon found myself wrapped round the front of his body as were flying through the air towards the boat. Still keeping one arm wrapped round my waist the Major guided us back towards the main land. The closer we got the more I feared about what was to take place. I knew more often than not hunting and sex usually went hand in hand when it came to my family. Having spent time with Jane and Alec had taught me that even though at the time I wished it was one lesson I didn't need.

The moment we arrived at the dock the Major wrapped his hand round my waist keeping me as close to him as possible without actually carrying me. We quickly moved through the tourist side of town and into the less well light area of the less than desirable side. The close we got to our destination the stronger the Major's hold became on me. I knew tomorrow I would be sporting a hand shaped bruise on my hip.

I had idea how long we walked until the Major suddenly pulled me down a little ally way. There nestled at the end was a small bar, and from the look on the Major's face where he would find his meal for tonight. I suddenly found myself pressed against the wall as the Major looked down at my dress before ripping it down the middle so it showed of my breasts. I had forgotten that the Major hadn't allowed me to wear anything under the dress causing a blush to spread across my face.

"Much better. Now listen to me Princess, as you have worked out this is where we will find our meal for the night. Though first we are going to play for a while. You are to do exactly as I tell you; I promise I will keep you safe."

I nodded my head in understanding just as he bent down and latched his mouth onto my neck just as he pushed his finger back into me. I knew what he was doing but the very thought of someone walking past and seeing us caused me to freeze up.

"Relax Princess. Just enjoy what I am doing to you because trust me when I say this is only the beginning."

I slowly felt myself relaxing as he continued to finger fuck me against the wall. It wasn't until I had come did he remove his mouth from my neck and lick his hand clean.

"At least they know you are taken. Now lets the games begin."

I allowed him to pull me to the door where a young man covered in tattoo's stood with a smirk on his face. Oh god had he been there the whole time? I felt my face become hot causing him to let out a laugh.

"I take it your little slut here is new?"

The Major nodded his head as he did some kind of complicated hand shake with the guy.

"That she is, still a pure little virgin as well."

I couldn't stop the shudder that went through me at the suddenly look of lust in the guys eyes as he took in my body. I hoped that the Major knew what he was doing.

"In fact I was looking for someone to help me break her in. You interested?"

I watched in horror as the young guy nodded his head.

"Yeah I'm interested. I know just the place we can go as well. It's not far and no one can hear her scream if we get a bit carried away if you know what I mean."

The Major let out a small laugh that caused my toes to curl as he nodded his head in understanding before indicating for the guy to show us the way. We landed up in a old run down warehouse that smelt like rotting fish causing me to all most gag and by the look on the Major's face I wasn't the only one.

The Major pulled me across the open floor towards a door that was hidden by a pile of crates. The moment we entered the room I couldn't stop the sod that escaped my mouth. I had seen play dungeons before but they looked nothing like this one. Even I could smell the old blood in the air. I just hoped the Major would hurry up and finish his little game and feed so we could get out of here.

The Major must have sensed my displeasure or he too was over his little game because the next thing I knew the he had chained his victim to the wall and was slowly torching him. Peter had warned me that the Major liked to inflicted pain on his meals before feeding from them. Something about them tasting better or something.

"Did you honestly think I was about to let you even touch her?"

As he spook he slowly broke everyone of the guy's fingers causing him to scream in pain. A part of me was starting to become aroused by what the Major was doing and it scared the hell out of me. I watched in a mixture of horror and fascination as he continued to hurt the man before me. It wasn't until he had ripped his manhood off causing blood to go everywhere did the Major beckon me to his side.

"I told you I would look after you Princess. Now come and feed with me."

Running is nail across the man's chest the Major tangled his fingers in my hair pulling my head towards the wound. Without thinking about I was doing I let attached my mouth and started to suck and lap up the blood. I heard the moment the Major sunk his teeth into the man's neck causing me to let out a soft moan as he cupped my breast with one hand. All too soon the Major was pulling me away and licking my face clean. I was still trying to work out why I didn't feel sick.

"Once we have dealt with our little friend here I will explain everything to you but for now..."

I suddenly found myself standing outside as the Major did something inside. A second later I was wrapped round his front as the air suddenly filled with a large doom. It took us less time to return to the boat and before I knew it we were back on the island and the Major had stripped the dress off me throwing it into the undergrowth as he started to lick me clean.

J POV

I slowly felt the Major hand control back over to me. He knew what needed to be done now but didn't trust himself to do it without forcing our mate to do something she didn't want to do. Picking her up I moved her towards the waterfall and our little cabin. If I was going to mark her with my scent I wanted it close to home and where she had marked me.

The moment we arrived I lowered my Princess onto the sand beach that we had made years before. I couldn't stop myself from purring as my eyes landed on hers. They were filled with pure lust.

"I promise to be gentle with you my beloved one. Just relax and let your body do as it wishes."

After what had just taken place with the Major I wanted our marking to be gentle. I could feel as my skin started to leak the thick glue like venom that would soak into hers, not only marking her as mine but starting the turning process. Starting off slowly I started off at her feet and slowly snaked my body around hers. Covering every inch of her flesh, though I have to admit I spent more time covering her more interment areas causing her to fall over the edge several times causing her to mark me even more.

By the time I had finished my mate was shaking with a mixture of pleasure and exhaustion. I slowly moved picking her up as I stood before taking her into the house. The moment I placed her on the bed the sound of a phone ringing filled my ears.

"Don't move love. I will return to you shortly."

I watched as she nodded her head before going to hunt down the phone. I knew my Princess didn't have one and mine was in the bottom of the pond outside. I finally found the offending object in the bottom of my bag. Looking at who was phoning I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes before I answered it

"She needs to actually eat human food as well idiot. Though I am actually surprised that the Major actually let you take over the scenting."

"Hello to you as well Peter. I all ready had plans to feed her before you called. As for the Major we have come to an understanding."

I could hear a scuffle before a new voice filled the air

"Jasper, this is Charlotte, can I make the suggestion that you take her swimming. Your scent will stay in her and not wash away. It will make the next stage of the mating easier on both of you. Oh and Charlie asks that you take her to the main house. Something about having everything that she will need there."

I found myself smiling at her words. There was something about Charlotte that drew people to just like her. Personally I thought it was due to her bluntness.

"I will do as you suggest and tell Charlie thank you. I know this whole thing can't be easy on either him or Edward."

"Will do. Oh and by the way don't throw this phone away. Peter said you'll need it."

I found myself rolling my eyes at her comment before promising that I would keep hold of this one. With a final good bye I closed the phone before throwing it back in the bag. Turning around I was a little surprised to find my Princess leaning against the one door frame in the whole cabin.

"It was Peter and Charlotte reminding me that you are still human and need to be feed. Charlotte also suggested you might like to come for a swim with me after I had feed you."

The smile that crossed her face filled me with happiness. Even after spending the afternoon with the Major my mate still loved me. I couldn't wait to finally claim her.

_Soon, very soon_


End file.
